lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Lesser (Netflix)
With a GPA of 3.4, Samuel Lesser is struggling with the burden of a neglectful, abusive father and a personality disorder. His emotions get the better of him multiple times, causing him to commit atrocities against the Locke Family. Biography History Sam originates from a troubled background and his father is neglectful. This leads to problems at home and multiple meetings at school with Rendell Locke, the school counsellor. In the meetings, Rendell talks with Sam however Sam is unresponsive to the conversation, and Rendell eventually asks Tyler to get close with Sam in order to diagnose his issues. Eventually, he is diagnosed with a personality disorder. Around the same time, Dodge begins reaching out to Sam, telling him that she is there for him. Unbeknownst to him, however, she is using him to find the magical keys hidden throughout Keyhouse Manor. Sam obliges, and eventually he confronts Rendell in Seattle over the location of the keys. Rendell does not reveal anything, and Sam shoots Rendell before attacking his family, killing him in the process.Welcome to Matheson Nina later hits him over the head with a hammer, knocking him out until he is arrested by the police.Ray of F*ing Sunshine Throughout Locke and Key Sam is remanded into prison where he remains for an unexplained amount of time. He is visited once again by Dodge, however, who gifts him the Matchstick Key to aid him in his escape from prison.The Keepers of the Keys Sam later escapes from prison and, on Dodge's orders, attacks the Locke Family once again at Keyhouse. He ties them up and demands the Head Key, however Kinsey and Bode are able to hide it in a stuffed plush toy. They tell Sam that Tyler has the key, and Sam tells them that they can wait until he returns home. When Tyler returns and it is revealed he does not have the key, he too is tied up. Kinsey tells him that they buried the key and Sam takes her and Bode into the woods to find it. They are attacked by Kinsey's fear, however, and Sam returns to the house to threaten Nina. Sam is eventually able to get the Head Key after it is used on him. Dodge arrives to take the key from him, but Sam is confused as too if he should hand over the key or not. Impatient, Dodge stabs him and takes the key from him forcefully. When the police arrive, Sam has no option but to leave through the Ghost Door — which Bode has left unlocked — to escape. He does not know the purpose of the door, however, and finds himself now a ghost. The police shut the door, meaning that Sam cannot return to his body and is now a Keyhouse ghost forever. Appearances :;Season One *''Welcome to Matheson'' *''Trapper/Kepper'' *''Head Games'' *''The Keepers of the Keys'' *''Family Tree'' *''The Black Door'' *''Dissection'' *''Ray of F*ing Sunshine'' *''Echoes'' *''Crown of Shadows'' Trivia *He killed Rendell as he would not give him the Head Key. *He has a tattoo of an omega symbol on his wrist. *Sam lives with his father at 4201 Adelbert Street, and has the phone number (206) 143-8941 *He is the only known person to go through the Ghost Door and have it close behind him. References Category:Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Category:Netflix Characters